The need to effectively see a target and aim a weapon in the direction of the target is well recognized. Auxiliary devices to facilitate illuminating or marking a target or aiming a weapon include, but are not limited to, sights, scopes, laser illuminators, laser pointers, flashlights, combined laser illuminator/pointer devices, and night vision and infrared imagers. These auxiliary devices are often mounted to weapons having rail mounting systems with a certain profile, for example a rail profile consistent with MIL-STD-1913. These auxiliary devices may be mounted on the top, bottom, or one of the sides of a four-sided section of rail. Often two or more auxiliary devices may be mounted on a section of rail with one of the auxiliary devices blocking access to the mounting mechanism of another auxiliary device. This may require the operator to remove one device in order to remove or adjust another device. This extra step is time consuming and may require the operator to have to realign the device to zero or bore sight a weapon. Some auxiliary devices have a mounting mechanism with a handle that rotates in a plane parallel with the bore of the weapon. These mechanisms often have a cammed surface that rubs against the rail as the handle is rotated, and can mar the rail surface.